Ninjago Songfics: A Tune to It
by LucyBrick123
Summary: I know there's a lot of these but give mine a chance pls. In this fanfic I make the ninja either sing or input the song into their lives! It can be from very cute and fluffy to intense and hot ;) Rated T for bad words in some songs, no lemons just suggestive content that I hope you guys like :P (First Song: Rude by Magic! with Zane and Pixal)


Heyyyyyyyy! I'm not dead! :3

Ok I don't wanna say much just saying that I'm not dead and that my sister and I are working on our fanfics but we have been busy lately but you will have at least a small update on our respected fanfics. Tell me in the reviews which story you want to read most! (Depressed And Alone, Robot Pregnant, The Twindroids)

Anyway if you guys like this I might make more, tell me if y'all like it on the reviews, suggest songs, whatever. (Btw I thought of this song idea like in 8th grade so that's why this song is old af)

* * *

Zane was dropping off Pixal from their date to her house. He stopped the car in front of the house and got out of his seat quickly to open Pixal's door before she did. Pixal giggled as she saw Zane opened the door for her.

"You don't have to do that every time Zane," Pixal assured him. Pixal gave him her hand to help her get out of the car.

"I know but I just want to be a gentlemen to you," Zane answered her. Pixal gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she saw the curtains of her house draw back and their she saw her father, Cyrus, waiting for her.

"I have to go." Pixal quickly said and walked passed Zane.

"Wait a moment, please" Zane begged her as he grabbed her hand before she left. He came closer to her and hugged her tight. Pixal knew her father was watching but she hugged Zane back. Zane broke the hug before kissing her in the lips. The kiss continued long enough before Pixal broke the kiss.

"Bye Zane, I love you." Pixal said to him before going to the step of the doorway. Cyrus drew back the curtains.

"I love you too." Zane said and waved her good-bye. Pixal opened her door and went inside before closing the door behind her. Only Zane stood out there, looking at the now empty doorway before going inside his car again and turning it on and driving his way to his home.

"I will ask him tomorrow," Zane said to himself out loud as he faced the road ahead of him.

Zane kept driving a little longer until he got home and got out of the car. He opened his house where he still saw his brothers up playing video games even though it was very late.

"Hey Zane, how did it go on your date?" asked Lloyd who looked up from his comic he was reading.

"It was great, as usual," Zane responded him as Lloyd nodded.

"Did you tell Borg about the you-know-what thing?" Kai asked him as he still got his eyes on the screen.

"No, at least not yet," Zane responded him. Jay paused the game and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You haven't told him?" Jay asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I will ask him tomorrow morning and I want you guys to come with me to support me," Zane said to all of them. All of them nodded of him assuring that they were going with him. "Ok well I am going to sleep. I am very nervous for tomorrow," Zane muttered the last part quietly.

"Kay, goodnight Zane" Cole said to him before continuing to play with the rest of the guys.

Zane went to his room and got in his pajamas before going to his bed. He rested his head on his pillow and imagined him and Pixal together in the future, with their own home and maybe even have kids. Yes, Zane was going to propose to Pixal. Both of them have been talking about it but before Zane could actually propose to her, he had to asked Cyrus for permission. Hopefully it won't be hard with the support of his friends so he didn't worry a lot. Zane pushed those thoughts away and replace them with happy ones of him and Pixal together in their home with 2 or 3 kids. Zane went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was Saturday now, the special day that Zane was going to ask Cyrus to give him permission to marry Pixal.

 _Saturday morning jumped out of bed, and put on my best suit_

Zane jumped out of his head and started heading to his closet to wear something decent to impress Cyrus.

 _Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you_

Right after Zane fixed his hair, he went to the living room to see his brothers there as if they were waiting for him. Zane smiled at them and gestured them to go to the car to go to the Borg's Residence.

Zane drove all the way to Pixal's house with good confidence while his brothers were giving him pats on the back. They finally made it in front of her house and all of them got out. Zane made his way to the door way while his brothers leaned back in the car and gave him a thumbs up.

 _Knocked on your door with a heart on my hand to ask you a question_

Zane hesitated but then knocked on the door.

 _Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man_

 _Yeah, yeah_

Cyrus answered the door and saw that Zane was there, probably going with Pixal on another date. "I will call Pixal in a moment," Cyrus said as he turned back and about to close the door but Zane stop him from doing so.

"I actually came here to ask you something important involving me and Pixal," Zane explained to him. Cyrus nodded and gestured him to continue on. At that moment, Zane saw Pixal walking by behind Cyrus but stayed quiet. She had no idea that Zane was here.

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

 _Say yes, say yes cause I need to know_

"Pixal and I have been together for quite a while now and we love each other very much," Zane paused but continued. Meanwhile, Pixal was listening to his words. "We already have discussed about it but I wanted to ask for your permission if…" Zane took a deep breath as the guys who were by the car leaned forward to listen to him clearer. "If I can marry Pixal?" Cyrus was shocked to hear that from him, did he really wanted to marry his daughter? Cyrus didn't know what to say but…

"No, I can't let you," Cyrus replied to him in the most calmest, yet saddest, voice. Zane was surprised, did he just say no? Both Pixal and the guys were shocked by the answer.

 _You say I will never get your blessings till the day I die, tough luck my friend but the answer is no_

"What?" Zane whispered out. Pixal's eyes started to water as she covered half her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from making a noise.

Cyrus shook his head. "She is too young to get married." Cyrus turned around to close the door. "I'm sorry but my answer is no." and with that he closed the door, leaving Zane in a shocked state. Meanwhile, Pixal had run to her room upstairs and started crying to her pillow.

 _Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?_

 _Why you gotta be so rude…?_

Zane, with his head down, started heading his way to his friends who were waiting for him with open arms to comfort him. All of them hugged him and rubbed his back. Zane felt that he was going to cry any moment.

 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

"I'm still going to marry her" Zane muttered as the guys stopped hugging him to face him.

"What did you say Zane?" Cole asked him.

"You heard me, I am still going to marry Pixal no matter what" Zane said with a confident smile and all of the guys smiled at him confidently.

 _Marry that girl, marry her anyway_

 _Marry that girl, no matter what you say_

 _Marry that girl, and we''ll be a family_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

 **Later That Night**

 _I hate to do this you leave no choice, can't live without her_

Zane wasn't ready to give up yet, he had to try again. Later in the day, Zane had sent a message to Pixal that he was coming again in the night and Pixal happily responded that she will be waiting.

 _Love me or hate me we will be boys, staring by the alter_

It was night already and Pixal and Cyrus were both having dinner silently. They haven't spoken a word to each other ever since Zane came and ask permission to marry her but Cyrus had answered no. Both of them were quiet while Pixal was constantly checking her phone under the table to see if Zane had sent her a message if he was here yet. Pixal couldn't take it anymore and sent him a message saying when was he going to be here.

Zane was driving fast to Pixal's house along with the other guys who were holding on the car for their lives.

"Easy Zane!" Jay exclaimed at him.

"I know you are going to try again but please slow down!" Lloyd also exclaimed at him and then Zane slowed down a little.

 _Or we will run away, to another galaxy you know_

 _You know she's in love, she will go anywhere I go_

Zane was going to try again and not give up until Cyrus says yes. He was going to do anything to be with Pixal, even if meant running away. It may seem extreme but Zane knew that Pixal loved him very much and that they will go together everywhere they go.

Zane finally made it there and rang on the doorbell multiple times instead of knocking while the guys followed him behind.

Pixal knew it was Zane who was ringing and immediately stand up to go answer the door but Cyrus stopped her before she did.

"I will get it," Cyrus said and then wheeled himself to open the door. He was going to answer the door when he heard the guys talk loud behind the door.

"Zane are you crazy!?" Cyrus heard Jay exclaimed.

"Shh Jay! Borg is going to hear you," Kai whispered loudly.

Cyrus, instead of opening the door, he opened the small peep hole that was there and saw Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd and Zane in the doorway. Zane saw Cyrus through the peep hole and Cyrus closed it fast before he saw him but it was too late.

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

 _Say yes, say yes cause I need to know_

"Cyrus please! Can I have Pixal for the rest of my life?! Say yes please! I am begging you!" Zane practically yelled out without thinking. Pixal smiled weakly and looked at her father with eyes filled with hope. He looked at her with saddened eyes and shook his head.

 _You say I will never have your blessings till the day I die tough luck my friend but the answer's still no_

"Why won't you let me father?!" Pixal exclaimed at him. She never did that but she is upset, she just can't help herself. "Zane and I love each other very much, why won't you let us be together?!" Pixal started crying and Cyrus came up to her and grab her hand but she yanked it back.

"You are too young got marriage Pixal" Cyrus calmly said to her. He was sad to see his daughter upset.

"I am not too young for marriage!" Pixal exclaimed and went to her room. Cyrus sighted.

 _Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?_

 _Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway_

Pixal got in her room and locked the door. She then opened up her window to see Zane below along with his brothers smiling at her. She smiled agh them and carefully stepped in the window and jumped down. Zane came up to her and hugged her tightly before giving slipping something into her hand. Pixal looked down at her hand and saw a diamond ring.

 _Marry that girl, marry her anyway_

 _Marry that girl, no matter what you say_

 _Marry that girl, and we''ll be a family_

"Will you marry me Pixal?" Zane whispered out. Pixal looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. Pixal nodded slowly.

"Yes Zane, I will marry you" Pixal whispered at him. Zane took the ring from her hand and then inserted in her ring finger. Then both of them kissed each other on the lips while the guys behind them cheered for them. Zane and Pixal broke the kiss and hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

"Follow me." Zane whispered in her ear as he took her hand and led her, along with the guys to the car. He opened the trunk of the car and a box was there filled with wedding related clothes. There was an old but fancy tuxedo for Zane, a lacy, long white old wedding dress for Pixal and printed on tuxedo shirts for the rest of the guys. All of them changed into the clothes and went up to Pixal's doorway dressed up nicely as if it was their wedding. Zane was once again knocked on the door and Cyrus answered it with a shocked face seeing all of them dressed nicely like for a wedding until he lay eyes on Pixal.

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

 _Say yes, say yes cause I need to know_

"What is all this?" Cyrus said as he carefully wheeled himself in the doorway and seeing all of them with smiles on their faces.

"I came here to ask you again, Mr. Borg, if I can marry Pixal" Zane said to him. "We loved each other very much and we want to spend the rest of out lives together"

 _You say I will never get your blessings till the day I die, tough luck my friend but no still means no!_

"No, I can't let you take my daughter away from me!" Cyrus exclaimed at him. All of them seem frightened by his sudden outburst.

"Why won't you let us be together father? We obviously love each other" Pixal asked her father.

"I already told you that you are too young to get married," Cyrus explained to her. Pixal shook her head.

"We both know that is not the reason why you won't let me marry Zane" Pixal firmly said to him "Tell me the real reason why you won't let me" Cyrus looked down, she had find out why he won't her get married.

"It's just…" Cyrus paused to find the right words "I don't want to lose you Pixal. Just seeing that Zane is going to take you away from me is what scares me," Cyrus looked up at her "That you are going to leave me alone" Cyrus said sadly.

"That is what you are afraid father? That I will leave you alone? Of course I will not you alone! You are my father, I would never do that" Pixal approached him and hugged him. "I will never leave you alone,"

"Mr. Borg, not to be rude but I am not taking Pixal away from you," Zane explained to him while approaching him also. "I am just asking permission to marry her, I'm not taking her away from you,"

"You are not?" Cyrus questioned him. Zane shook his head.

"Of course not, I will never do that" Zane said that while smiling at him and Cyrus smiled back. Zane stepped back and cleared his throat.

 _"_ _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes cause I need to know"_ Zane sang to Cyrus while everyone started laughing on the way he said it. Cyrus chuckled also and cleared his throat.

 _"_ _Of course you can have Pixal for the rest of your life, take care of her well cause my answer is yes"_ Cyrus sang back as everyone started cheering while Pixal jumped on Zane's arms and hugged him. Zane spun her around in the air and kissed her while doing so.

"Group hug!" Jay exclaimed and all of them surrounded Cyrus with multiple hugs.

Zane and Pixal were happy, Cyrus was happy for Pixal and Kai, Jay, Lloyd and Cole were happy for Zane. Sometimes if you loved someone very much, you have to let them go but Zane will never let go of Pixal.

* * *

Review to let me know if you like it! Lily might post another fan fiction also to let everyone know that she is not dead :P

(and it's going to be Rated M so be aware of that (I think she mentioned calling it _50 Shades Of Ninjago_?))

Until next time :3 ~Lucy


End file.
